The proposed research involves the development and characterization of plasmid cloning vectors for Bacillus subtilis and the application of these vectors to clone segments of the chromosome of B. subtilis that specifies traits essential to bacterial sporulation. The rate of bacteriophages that convert sporulation deficient mutants to spore-positive is under study, in part by cloning segments of the phage DNA to identify the genetic elements responsible for conversion.